One Side
by Ryuzuma
Summary: Kita menyerah untuk saling membahagiakan/SasuSaku/R&R


**ONE SIDE**

 **Sasusaku Fiction**

 **Kita menyerah, untuk saling membahagiakan satu sama lain.**

 **Created by Ryuzuma**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

Rate T

Happy Reading!

Don Like? Why Read?

* * *

 ** _Katakan lah sekarang bahwa kau tak bahagia_**

 ** _Aku punya ragamu tapi tidak hatimu_**

 **(Armada)**

* * *

"Jangan seperti ini, semakin kau bersikap seperti ini semakin aku tak bisa memaafkan diriku," Bibirmu bergetar, aku yakin melihat itu dengan _emerland_ ku. Kau semakin menyudutkan ku, membuatku terasa berperasangka bahwa selama ini aku menyakitimu. Kumohon jangan bicara lagi. Tak ada alasan pasti kau meminta berpisah. Tapi seperti yang kau bilang, sepertinya kau tak nyaman dengan kondisi kita. Kondisi dimana aku yang selalu berkorban untukmu.

Di sini tempat pertama kita bertemu, sekolah akademi dimana aku dulu memperhatikanmu hingga akhirnya kita bisa satu _team_. Berjuang bersama, hingga akhirnya aku jatuh cinta padamu. Ya, semua berawal dari tempat ini.

"Menyerahlah," Ucapmu sambil menatapku seolah kau memohon padaku untuk membantumu melepaskan semua beban yang bersumber dari ku. Tapi sisi hatiku berkata 'Mana bisa aku menyarah pada satu-satunya mimpiku selama ini?'. Jika aku bisa melupakan, sudah dari dulu aku melakukannya. Tapi semuanya akan berakhir sama. Pada akhirnya aku akan tetap memohon kembali padamu.

"Sakura, aku hanya akan menyakitimu, bahkan aku pernah akan membunuhmu. Tidak'kah kau takut?" Tanyamu, entah bagaimana aku melihat sosokmu yang lain hari ini. Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Sasuke. Sebaiknya sekarang kau diam sebelum aku menangis karna pemaksaanmu ini.

"Tapi kenapa?Apa aku sangat tertinggal jauh darimu? Aku bisa mengejarmu," Tungkasku. Aku tak tahu kenapa kau ingin sekali berpisah denganku. Bahkan ketika kau mampu menyelamatkan dunia dan akhirnya aku bisa setidaknya dalam bahasaku 'menggapaimu', tapi kenapa hari ini kau berkata kau tak ingin lagi melajutkan semua ini? Apakah kau takut aku akan merepotkanmu? Kau tak usah perdulikan aku, cukup berada di sampingku saja. Kau tak usah menjawab jika aku tengah berkeluh, cukup sediakan pundakmu saja untuk ku jadikan sandaran saat aku membutuhkannya. Walaupun diam, aku tak akan mempersalahkannya, selama aku melihatmu dengan pandangan yang sama.

Kau menghela nafas sangat berat membuatku merasakan beban yang tak terlihat itu. Mungkin memang benar aku sangat merepotkanmu. "Kau tak mengerti. Ketahuilah, dengan bersamamu aku selalu terlihat buruk. Berhentilah memperjuangkan cinta sepihak ini."

Aku terhempas diantara semua mimpiku, sangat jauh hingga rasanya aku tidak dapat kembali lagi. Mataku perih, dadaku sesak dan semua sendiku terasa melemah. Mengapa aku seburuk itu, Sasuke. Padahal selama ini aku selalu berusaha untuk menjadi wanita yang kuat agar aku tak menyusahkamu, tapi ternyata aku belum berhasil. Selama ini ku fikir kau akan jatuh cinta jika kita sering bersama. Tapi ternyata tak sesuai dengan ekspetasi ku. Baru kusadari bahwa selama ini semua hanya obsesi semu.

"Sasuke-kun? Apa aku sangat merepotkanmu?" Sekarang aku yang terlihat buruk, bukan?

"Hn,"

Ketika aku tak mampu membuatnya bahagia, maka pilihan terakhirku adalah membiarkan dia bahagia dengan pilihannya. Meskipun, sisi lainnya aku akan sangat merindukannya. Tentu ini sangat tidak baik untukku. Tapi, apa yang bisa ku perbuat jika bersamaku kau semenderita ini. Akupun akan tersiksa jika melihatmu semenderita ini. Tapi haruskan perpisahan ini menjadi salah satu jalan agar kau bahagia? Adakan jawaban selain kita berpisah.

"Apa setelah melepaskankku kau berjanji akan bahagia?" Rasanya aku butuh cakra lebih ketika aku mengatakannya. Yang ku ucapkan ini jauh lebih sulit dibanding harus meruntuhkan seratus gedung dalam satu detik. Mampukah aku kembali dalam kesendirian? Mampukah aku bertemu dengan mu setelah aku merelakanmu nanti?  
"Hn," Ekpresi datarmu seolah berkata bahwa kau akan jauh lebih dari sekedar baik. Tak bisakah kau melihat seberapa hancur hati ini? Gunakanlah s _aringgan_ mu, lihatlah hatiku yang bahkan tengan menangis.

"Baiklah,"Setelah aku mengatakan hal itu kau langsung berbalik dan tak lagi mellihatku. Langkahmu semakin menjauh dan pandanganku semakin pudar karna air mata yang mengalir deras membasahi perasaan ini. Punggungmu tak lagi ada untuk ku bersandar, tanganmu takan ada lagi untuk memelukku. Kau tahu, aku pasti akan selalu menunggumu. Semakin kau melangkah jauh, semakin pergi jauh pula mimpiku. Kumohon berhenti disana, tak perlu kau berjalan kearahku, aku yang akan berlari ke tempatmu. Tapi jika kau tetap menjauh, bagaimana caranya aku bisa mengejarmu.

Seolah runtuh semua pondasi yang ku bangun, tubuhku melemas dan akhirnya terduduk paksa. Air mataku mengalir tanpa aku komandoi. Semua perasaan berkecamuk dalam hatiku. Aku bisa saja sekarang berlari kearahmu dan kembali memohon padamu. Tapi melihat mu tersiksa dengan kehadiranku itu lebih membuatku tak nyaman. Ku pikir cinta ada jika kita terbiasa, tapi ternyata tidak. Cinta akan datang jika kita saling membuka. Bukan hanya satu sisi yang terbuka, tapi sisi lainnya harus ikut terbuka. Tapi jika memaksakan, sisi itu akan tetap tertutup. Selama apapun kita bersama, selama tidak ada isi yang terbuka, maka semuanya akan sia-sia.

Selama ini aku tahu kau menerima cintaku dengan alasan menghargai semua pengorbananku. Aku tahu itu, tapi aku tidak tahu bahwa kau akan tersiksa seperti ini bersamaku. Dan aku tak bisa menahanmu lebih lama, jika memang semua ini membuatmu lebih baik. Dalam isakan aku hanya berfikir untuk membuatmu bahagia. Ya, bahagia. Apa peduliku pada perasaan yang dulu pernah egois menahanmu di sini padahal kau tak menyukainya.

Hubungan ini memang selalu satu sisi. Hanya aku yang selalu berusaha menggapaimu dan aku merasakan itu. Selama ini aku kira aku tak masalah dengan kondisi ini, karena itu semua kesedihan yang kurasakan aku telan sendiri. Tapi, ternyata justru kau yang tidak nyaman dengan kondisi seperti ini. Mungkin ini membuatmu bersalah. Dan mungkin, ini caramu untuk membuatku bahagia. Tapi kau salah, Sasuke. Ini bukan yang aku harapkan.

Tapi, baiklah. Jika memang kau berfikir bahwa semua ini pada akhirnya akan membuat masing-masing dari kita bahagia. Ku harap kelak jika kita bertemu tidak ada sakit hati yang tersisa disana. Kelak jika kita berpapasan, kau akan melihat kearahku dan tersenyum padaku. Maka dengan begitu aku akan merasa aku bangga pernah menjadi salah satu _icon_ dalam hidupmu. Meskipun kisah kita suram, tapi bukan kah semua kisah tetap saja bernama kisah, apa dan bagaimana pun jalan ceritanya.

Saat kita menikah, mungkin aku tidak akan mengundang mu. Begitupun dengan mu. Karna kita tahu, kita menjaga perasaan masing-masing. Aku tak bisa melihatmu ngenakan _tuksedo_ sementara gaun itu bukan aku yang memakainya. Aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaan mu jika kondisi itu ada di pihakku, tapi seperti itulah perasaanku. Karena aku tahu, berapa lamapun aku menunggu mu, kau mungkin akan kembali tapi tidak untuk kembali bersama ku dalam ikatan yang sama. Kau mungkin akan lebih bahagia dari mulai hari ini. Terimakasih telah mencoba membuatku bahagia, dan semua semua ini akan berakhir dengan bahagia. Seperti yang kita harapkan.

* * *

 **Jika aku mempertahankanmu, mungkin kau akan jauh lebih tersiksa. Aku menyerah, untuk membuatmu bahagia.**

 **Mungkin dengan perpisahan, kita akan mengerti arti pertemuan.**

* * *

 **Notes**

 **Kisah ini diambil dari cerita author yang sekarang lagi galau :'(**


End file.
